NCISID
by Perry Sutcliff
Summary: Naval Crime Investigation Service-Ireggular Division   please read and everything will become clear because i'm no good at summarys  rated for language
1. Chapter 1

No Ordinary Family- NCIS Edition

This might get confusing. I am new to this so that is why some of the characters may seem a bit AU. This has a supernatural, parody and kinda star trek-type theme but that doesn't mean you need to be a Trekkie to understand this. I just use star trek as a template as to how the future might be. If you need filling in on any details don't hesitate to ask. This creation comes from a diseased mind! this is when jenny is still the director in this one, in my opinion when they kill her off everything goes downhill.

Q is a being from star trek who snaps his fingers there is flash of light and he can do practically anything.

Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me although if the creators of the various elements of this fanfic turned up on my doorstep and gave it to me I would be more than happy to take it. Hint hint!

Chapter one; well, this is going fantastically!

For once everything in the bull pen is completely silent and calm. Well that that is until DiNozzo opens his mouth.

"So Probie what nerdy activity are you engaged in?"

McGee hears this comment but doesn't react.

"What about you Zee-Vah, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, and even if I were doing something I wouldn't tell you."

"If you were doing nothing then why were you looking at your computer?"

"because I feel like it and if you don't leave me alone then I'll get you fired for sexual harassment."

"oh come on Zi that's no fun, you're turning into Gibbs!"

Every body looks up and raises their eyebrows.

"He's behind me isn't he?"

"who's behind you Special Agent DiNozzo." Asks the unmistakeable sound of their boss from directly behind DiNozzo's desk.

"Ummm … no-one sir!"

Gibbs sits down at his desk and looks around before opening a file and beginning to read it.

Everything is silent for a couple of moments more before there is a flash of light and a new voice speaks out and says;

"Well now the twenty first century, this I can certainly work with!"

AN/ Ooooo, cliffhanger. Please reveiw for more. I know its short but i don't know if anybody wants to read and i need inspiration from somewhere.


	2. Chapter 2

This might get confusing. I am new to this so that is why some of the characters may seem a bit AU. This has a supernatural, parody and kinda star trek-type theme but that doesn't mean you need to be a Trekkie to understand this. I just use star trek as a template as to how the future might be. I am writing this in scrip theme because I suck at description, although if you need filling in on any details don't hesitate to ask. This creation comes from a diseased mind!

Q is a being from star trek who snaps his fingers there is flash of light and he can do practically anything.

Disclaimer: none of this belongs to me although if the creators of the various elements of this fanfic turned up on my doorstep and gave it to me I would be more than happy to take it. Hint hint!

So without further shckadoo

Chapter two: It's called gibbs-itis!

Everybody looked up at the owner of the voice. A man in a jumpsuit with red shoulders had appeared in the middle of the bullpen.

"So you must be the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs then. I like the hair… oooh and the glare. You know I have a friend who has a good glare as well."

Gibbs stood up "who the hell are you?"

"I my dear puny human friend am the great marvellous Q. and I am here to see if I can help you." He tapped Gibbs on the nose.

"He looks like a character from star trek!" Came a voice from behind McGee's computer

"Star trek? STAR TREK?" Q bellowed "well well well we seem to have an alternate reality! Allie will love this one!"

Ziva stood up "who is Allie?"

"Allie is short for Allucia who is your mystery helper."

And with that he was gone in a flash of light. Just seconds a red-headed teenager with a cup of coffee walked out of the elevator.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I know none of you really listen to these so here goes. I don't own this show or anything except the plot which is mine. P.S. if anyone knows where I can get some cheap fashion dog-tags please PM me cause I would really love some!

Chapter three: well... duh…that is the idea

The girl was tall with bright red hair just like the director's, flawless milky skin and bright blue piercing eyes. She wore a red t-shirt with short ripped sleeves showing off slightly perfectly muscled arms and black skinny jeans hugging her subtle curves to perfection. The last piece of her outfit was a pair of glittering dog-tags proclaiming her career as none other than a marine sniper.

She looked around taking everything the bullpen had to offer in. Her eyes widened as she spotted Gibbs and she shook her head with an amused and disbelieving expression. The girl strode over to in front of DiNozzo's desk and with a flick of her hand a floating chair appeared, she sat down in the chair heavily and with a flash of light she was reading an iPad.

"Who are you?" Gibbs was out from behind his desk and stood in front of the new girl by now. "And what are you doing in my bullpen?"

"My name is Allie and I am in your bullpen because obviously Q feels you need my help and now I'm stuck here because I lost my wand so I can't get back until Q feels I've helped so you are stuck with me because I have no intention in helping you."

"Wand?" DiNozzo joined boss in front of his desk.

At that very moment another girl walked in from the opposite side of the room. This girl could only have been five or six years old. She looked so much like Abby it was unreal but with McGee's eyes. The second girl immediately spotted Allie and went over to stand in front of Gibbs.

"OK, where are we and why are we where we are?"

She turned and looked at Gibbs with suspicious eyes.

"And why is Gibbs here? And why does he look NORMAL?"

"That like many other questions anybody may want to ask will be answered in time."

The small girl nodded and ran into the lift with a backwards glance at McGee. And at this moment director shepherd walked down the stairs and strait into the bullpen


End file.
